


Full Combo

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2016, M/M, love live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lev and Hinata accidentally interrupt Kenma while he's playing Love Live</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Combo

**Author's Note:**

> For Kenhina Week Day 5: Swimsuit/DISTRACTION. I wanted this to be longer but it's currently midnight and i have testing tomorrow. I had to whip this up quickly bc my drawing didn't go as planned :p

He bit his lip as he concentrated, quickly tapping the beats on the screen that the small pulsating music note in the center threw his way. _Okay, only about sixty more beats to go until the end, Kenma…_ He didn’t bother with humming the song, knowing that’d just make his performance even worse. Besides, he’d heard this song many times. He’d also gotten sort of close to getting a full combo on it, but not as close as he was today. _You can do it, Rin- lead my team to victory. Twenty to go until full com-_

“Kenma!! I was able to beat Hinata at the eating contest!” The door flew open and he heard Lev’s victorious voice fill the air. He froze for a split second and in the blink of an eye he watched the word “miss” flash on the screen and his eyes grew wide as he frantically tried to keep playing and not mess up again. After a second, the words “Live completed!” popped up and the number fourteen stared him in the face, laughing at him.

               “Kenma?” Hinata rose an eyebrow as he walked into the room and went up to him, his face turning to one of slight fear when he noticed what Kenma was playing. “Uwahh!! Sorry, Kenma!” He hugged Kenma, who sat there, unmoving as he stared at the Live Clear screen.

               “Huh? What’s up??” Lev looked over Kenma’s shoulder and the blood drained from his face. _Everyone_ knew not to disturb Kenma while he was playing Love Live.

               Kenma slowly turned around and glared at Lev, who was the one that made him miss a beat. “Lev,” he glared at the taller boy and Lev ran from the room, apologizing. “…I was so close to getting a full combo on this song I swear…”

               “Sorry, Kenma.” Hinata kissed Kenma’s cheek and Kenma flopped into his boyfriend’s chest. “Ahh!” He giggled as he fell over, and Kenma fell over as well, though he just put his face into Hinata’s shirt.

               “Fourteen… Just fourteen…” Hinata pet his head in apology as Kenma mumbled despairingly to himself. “I could’ve gotten it if it wasn’t for stupid Lev barging in like that and interrupting me… That love gem and satisfaction could have been mine…

               “…Oh! Did you hear from Lev that he won the eating contest?” Kenma silently nodded his head and looked up at his boyfriend.

               “I’m surprised that you weren’t able to win. You usually eat surprisingly fast.” He shifted his arm and froze when he heard Rin’s voice coming from his phone.  “Oh, I still have to use up all my lp.”

               “Maybe you can full combo it this time you play it! I’ll cheer you on!!” Hinata grinned at his boyfriend and Kenma smiled, picking up his phone and sitting up, tapping on the screen to select the song and his friend support.

               “Yeah, maybe. Maybe you’re right, Hinata.”

\----

               His eyes were wide as he stared at the screen. He’d done it. After so many plays and hours dedicated on this one song, he’d finally done it.

               “Hinata…”

               “Hm?” He leaned over and looked at Kenma’s phone and his eyes lit up when he saw the combo number. “Kenma!! You actually did it!” He grabbed Kenma’s hand and high-fived him, smiling broadly. “You deserve a reward.” He kissed boyfriend on the lips and then abruptly stood up. “Popsicles it is! Let’s go get you a treat, ‘kay Kenma?”

               Kenma stared up at him but smiled lightly. “Yeah, let’s go get some.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet it was Nico Puri on expert
> 
> Tumblr link: http://bluh-bluh-huge-blogger.tumblr.com/post/144080737792/full-combo


End file.
